Reborn 2
by Kasai 2012
Summary: After like forever I've decided to try n continue Reborn. Reborn 2 has a few new characters Im goin 2 inroduce, but 2 find out who u gota read the story. Thnks 2 all the fans of this story n 2 new readers, pls enjoy   . P.S. sry if I dnt update regularly.


**Reborn 2**

**REBORN 2**

This part of the story takes place after the gang gets their revenge. It's been another 5 years and they're all around 15 years old. Everyone except Zero are all sitting at home when C.C. tells Zero something that could change his life forever! DUN DUN DUN!

"What are you talking about C.C., my father died a long time ago!" Zero replied in shock. The green haired woman just looked at him.

"He faked his death Zero, your father lives in the country side. He sent me to find you as soon as it was safe" C.C. explained.

"That's a lie!" Zero yelled stepping back from C.C.

"Zero give me your hand." C.C. replies.

"Why should I you witch!" he yells.

"You're defiantly his son." She says under her breath. "I'm going to prove to you that he's alive, we're going to talk to him"

A huge gush of wind appears and when Zero opens his eyes, he finds himself in C's world.

"Where am I? Zero gasped softly as he looked around.

C.C. smiled at the young boy, "This is C's world. This is where I and others like me get our powers from." She showed him how she got her powers and the despair of those who bear that mark feel.

Zero looks around in amazement before remembering why they had came there in the first place, "Wait, you told me that you were going to take me to see my father. Where is he?"

C.C. smiled and opened a portal showing him where his father was. Zero stepped closer and peered into the portal. He gasped softly as he laid eyes upon his father, "He really is alive." He replied in both shock and amazement. After seeing that his father was alive, C.C. took him home.

"Zero where have you been?" Kaguya yelled when she saw him walk through the door. "I've been worried sick, why didn't you call and say that you would be late? I thought that you had gotten hurt or something!"

Zero looked down at her and smiled softly, "I'm sorry Kaguya, I didn't mean to worry you. C.C. was talking to me." He pats her head softly before walking past her and sitting down on the couch.

Kaguya sits next to him, "Well, what did C.C. talk to you about?"

Zero sighed softly, "Oh nothing, she was just telling me not to forget about the contract or something like that. I tuned her out like always." Zero lied. _"I can't tell her that our father is alive, she'd just go tell E.C. and then it'd turn into a whole mess_ _afterwards." _He thought quietly to himself.

Kaguya studied her brother's face, knowing that he sometimes lied about where he had really been. She looked for a few more seconds before deciding to just let it go and go and finish dinner. As she's fixing their plates she takes Zero's hand and looks him in the eyes "Zero, if you ever learn anything important, please tell me okay? Don't hold out on information."

Zero smiles at her softly, "Don't worry Kaguya, I will." He eats his dinner quietly and goes straight to bed afterwards. The next morning is like any other regular morning, Zero, Kaguya, Ri, and E.C. leave for school together. When they get to school a familiar voice calls out to Zero.

"Zero! Hey Zero wait up!" Mayumi called out to him as she ran to catch up. Zero stopped and turned around, "Oh hey Mayumi, you're later than normal." Mayumi looked up at him as she tried to catch her breath, "S-shut up. It isn't my fault. My little brother thought it would be funny to paint all over my uniform, so I had to look for my other one." The bell rings and they go to class. As everyone gets settled the teacher makes an announcement, "Class, today we have a couple new students joining us here at Ashford Academy. I'll let them introduce themselves though." She tells the new students to enter the room.

As the two new students enter, the room instantly begins to hum with chatter and whispers about the two new students. "My name is Kana Oghi, it's very nice to meet you." the girl smiled and bowed politely. "My name is Takehiko Kuru." The boy replied after the girl. The teacher smiled and told them to take their seats. Takehiko next to Kaguya and Kana next Zero.


End file.
